Shining Force Crossover: Dark Dragon Awakening
by Asaichi23
Summary: Chapter Update! Pasukan kecil Kaito bertambah, walaupun dengan sedikit usaha lebih untuk mengajak Len bersamanya. Akankah mereka bisa menghadapi Runefaust yang sudah di depan mata?
1. The Beginning of a Great Fellowship

Author: Halo...! Salam kenal semuanya, perkenalkan saya Asaichi23, Author baru di , dan fic ini juga adalah fic pertama saya. Bagi para author-author yang sudah berpengalaman, mohon bantuannya ya! :D

Miku: Lho kok, Master ada di sini? Bukannya bikin cover song malah nyangkut di fanfiction? (O.o)a

Author: Ya... Kita istirahat dulu lah, masa' bikin cover song melulu, lama-lama kan bosen.:3

Miku: Istirahat sih boleh, tapi kalo semua proyek cover songnya udah selesai semua!

Author: Wah, perasaan udah selesai semua itu proyek *siul*

Rin: Selesai dari mana? Cover Song aku sama Len aja abal-abal, Master!

Len: Sabar kak Rin, mungkin Master belom dapet inspirasi.

Meiko: Kapan datengnya itu inspirasi, Cover song aku belum dibikin malahan!

Gakupo: Cover song punyaku nggak jelas nasibnya, dasar Master how-how!

Kaito: *Njilat-njilat es krim* Sabar-sabar, nanti juga dibikinin kok, tunggu aja.

Miku: Kaito sih enak, Udah banyak cover song yang master bikin buat kamu! Nah kita yang cover song-nya belom kelar gimana?

Kaito: yang penting cover song punyamu udah jadi toh? Itu lho yang nyanyi bareng aku!*Wink*

Miku: Eh? Lagu yang itu? Ng-nggak mau! Aku maunya yang laen, asal ga bareng kamu!*mukul Kaito pake negi raksasa, Kaito langsung teler*

Author: I-iya deh, nanti saya kerjain, tapi tolong bacain disclaimer dulu ya?

Miku: Ogah! Yang laen aja!

Meiko: Lagi bad mood, gak mau!

Gakupo: No song, no order! Got it?

Rin: Len aja tuh, aku sih ga mau!

Len: I-iya deh!

Kaito: ... *masih teler gara-gara dipukul Miku tadi*

Author:ampun dah!, ya udah, Len tolong bacain ya!

**Len: OK, OK, Karakter Vocaloid di dalam fanfic ini bukanlah milik si Master, melainkan milik Perusahaan yang menerbitkan mereka dibawah lisensi Yamaha Corp., begitu juga judul fic, alur, maupun karakter selain Vocaloid merupakan milik Sonic/Climax. Master hanya memiliki ide gila untuk merombak setengah alur asli dari cerita ini, sekian. **

**Dawn23's unCreatives Team Presents**

**Shining Force CrossOver: Dark Dragon Awakening**

**Disclaimer:**

**Original Story and Characters: **Sonic/Climax, SEGA

**Vocaloid Characters: **Crypton Future Media (Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka)

ltd (Gakupo, Gumi)

Zero-G (Leon)

***Under Yamaha Corp. license***

**Fic created by: **Asaichi23

**Warnings!:** Ketidak jelasan alur cerita akibat diubah setengahnya, Minimnya pemakaian vocab japan (Author kagak terlalu paham bahasa jepang), Typo (mungkin masih ada, pake HP bikinnya sih), Bahasa yang terlalu baku (maklum, settingnya jaman pertengahan) dan yang terpenting: **"Don't like, dont read it!"**

**Prologue**

Di suatu tempat...

Yang mungkin tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kita berada sekarang, sebuah kejadian aneh dan mengerikan terjadi. Kekuatan kegelapan, dipimpin oleh Naga Kegelapan, berusaha merebut kekuasaan Dunia Rune. Para pejuang legendaris dari dunia Rune memerangi mereka dengan persenjataan modern maupun kuno, dan menyegel Naga Kegelapan ke dimensi lain. Tapi Naga Kegelapan bersumpah, bahwa dalam 1.000 tahun mendatang, dia akan kembali ke Dunia Rune, dan akan merebutnya kembali.

Seribu tahun kedamaian dan ketenangan sudah terlewati, Orang-orang bahagia akan kehidupan mereka sekarang, bisa memulihkan dan menemukan kembali sihir-sihir dan teknologi yang sudah dihancurkan Naga Kegelapan, dan menggunakannya untuk mensejahterakan para penduduk Dunia Rune

Tapi Kerajaan Runefaust sudah melakukan serangan besar ke semua kerajaan di Dunia Rune, dengan maksud untuk mencari cara membangkitkan Naga Kegelapan dari segelnya. Sekelompok kecil pejuang dikirim melalui sebuah perjalanan panjang dan berbahaya untuk mengantisipasi serangan Kerajaan Runefaust. Dan kisah inipun dimulai!

**EPISODE 1**

**RUNEFAUST'S INVASION**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning Of A Great Fellowship**

Di sebuah kerajaan bernama Guardiana, hari masih sangat pagi, tapi panasnya sudah seperti tengah hari tanpa awan sama sekali. Orang-orang yang ada di kerajaan tak terlalu merisaukan panasnya pagi itu, mereka tetap melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Begitu pula dengan dua orang ini.

*tok!*"tahan seranganku dengan benar 'nak!" teriak seorang lelaki tua sambil mengayunkan pedang kayunya. Pedang itu meliuk kesana-kemari dengan cepat, menandakan bahwa yang menggunakannya bukan seorang amatiran.

*prak!*"aduh...aduh! Pedangmu itu mengenai kepalaku, pak tua!" rintih seorang pemuda saat pedang kayu lelaki tua itu menghantam kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan pedang itu mungkin benar-benar membuat kepalanya mau pecah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menahan seranganku dengan benar? Kuda-kudamu saja masih kurang mantap, dan caramu memegang pedang masih seperti anak-anak, pasukan Runefaust itu pasti akan menghancurkanmu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil!" teriak pria tua itu lagi, kali ini ia sudah mulai kesal pada si pemuda itu, mungkin karena apa yang ia ajarkan tak diterapkan oleh si pemuda.

"Ah! Kau terlalu banyak khotbah! Ini, rasakan seranganku! Hiaaaat!" pemuda berambut biru itupun menyerang si pria tua dengan cepat, saking cepatnya, dia tidak melihat sekitarnya yang banyak terdapat lubang dan batu yang dapat membahayakan kaki kalau tidak memperhatikannya barang satu detik saja.

Karena si pemuda itu menyerang dengan kecepatan penuh, dia tidak melihat kalau ternyata di dekat kakinya terdapat sebuah lubang kecil yang tertutup sedikit rumput. Alhasil, kaki pemuda itu pun masuk ke dalam lubang, tersandung, dan tubuhnya langsung menghantam tanah dengan keras, si pria tua yang ternyata adalah pimpinan ksatria kerajaan sekaligus mentor si pemuda hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, karena muridnya dikalahkan bukan olehnya, tapi oleh sebuah lubang di tengah area latihan mereka.

"Kaito, Kaito, hei bocah kau dengar aku?" ucap pria tua itu sambil mengguncang tubuh muridnya yang pingsan. Walaupun agak kesal, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan murid yang ia didik secara khusus itu.

"Uhhh... Sakit sekali" jawab Kaito yang baru saja siuman. Ia mengelus kepalanya pelan, berharap sakit yang tadi menghinggapi kepalanya segera menghilang.

"Kau bisa berdiri 'nak?" tanya pria tua itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kaito, bermaksud untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Bisa... Bisa, bagaimana kalau kita latihan lagi, pak tua?" tanya Kaito, ia mengambil tangan gurunya dan berusaha berdiri walau agak sulit.

"Tidak, kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini" jawab pria tua itu sambil menaruh pedang kayunya. Ia tak mau melanjutkan latihan mungkin karena khawatir muridnya terluka lagi akibat kebodohannya sendiri.

Pria tua yang menjadi mentor Kaito bernama Varios, seorang veteran perang yang masih dipercaya oleh kerajaan untuk menjadi pimpinan ksatria sekaligus pelatih mereka. Kaito mendapat pelatihan khusus dari Varios karena dia melihat sesuatu yang lain dari dirinya, walaupun sampai saat ini Kaito masih belum menunjukkan perkembangannya, Varios percaya suatu saat dia pasti akan menunjukkan kehebatannya. Guru dan murid itupun berbincang sedikit membahas latihan mereka, sampai seorang penjaga istana datang dan memotong pembicaraan.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Varios, Paduka Raja ingin bertemu anda, sekarang." ucap si penjaga istana tanpa basa-basi. Beberapa butir keringat jatuh dari dahi yang tertutup helm baja yang ia kenakan, pertanda kalau ia sangat kelelahan.

"Yang Mulia memanggil? Baik, aku segera ke sana!" ucap Varios sambil mengambil pedang dan tameng yang diletakkan di bawah pohon, lalu langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada muridnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kalau ia sangat khawatir. Khawatir pada sesuatu yang tak diketahui oleh Kaito, muridnya.

_"Apa yang terjadi di kalangan istana saat ini ya? Si penjaga istana terlihat sangat serius dan tegang, si Pak Tua juga kelihatan sangat khawatir." _pikir Kaito sambil membersihkan bajunya yang penuh debu. Untuk kali ini Kaito heran, kenapa ia mengkhawatirkan kerajaannya, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah sama sekali. Biasanya ia lebih sering memikirkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang kerajaannya, apakah ini suatu pertanda?

Kaito berjalan menuju jalan setapak yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan keluar keluar dari tempat latihannya. Sambil memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi di istana, Kaito terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar ia memasuki gereja yang tepat berada di ujung jalan setapak yang ia lewati. Karena merasa tidak punya kepentingan di tempat tersebut, Kaito berputar arah bermaksud keluar dari gereja, sampai langkahnya tertahan karena seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kaito! Hei teman! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak latihan bersama Lord Varios?" teriak seorang berpakaian besi layaknya ksatria, pedang tergantung di pinggang kirinya, tameng terpasang di pangkal lengan kirinya, dan rambut ungu panjang terikat tersembul dari balik helmnya yang berkilau terkena cahaya matahari.

"Oh, Gakupo? Kukembalikan kata-katamu tadi padamu, sobat." gumam Kaito sambil terus berjalan keluar. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan teman baiknya itu, jadi dikembalikannya lah pertanyaan itu pada pemiliknya.

"Hei.. Hei, setiap siang aku jaga di sini, masa' kau lupa? Kelihatannya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Mau kubantu memikirkannya?" ucap Gakupo sambil mengejar temannya yang sudah berada di luar gereja.

"..." Kaito tak menjawab, dia terus berjalan ke arah pusat kota. Di pikirannya masih saja tentang pemanggilan Varios ke istana tadi.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang memikirkan rencana penyerangan Kerajaan Runefaust ke Kerajaan kita, dan kau lihat wajah Lord Varios 'kan? Sepertinya situasi makin serius sekarang" ucap Gakupo sambil membuka helm yang membuatnya kepanasan. Diletakkannya helm itu di bawah pohon yang berada tepat disampingnya, dan ia menyandarkan dirinya di batang pohon itu sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Penyerangan? Runefaust? Kerajaan Kita? Mungkin itulah yang membuat Lord Varios langsung dipanggil ke istana!" ujar Kaito sambil menepukkan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan yang satunya, rasa penasaran yang tadi menumpuk di kepalanya seketika menghilang.

"Benar 'kan? Kenapa tidak kau lihat saja ke istana? Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana" usul Gakupo yang sepertinya mengetahui bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang hebat menunggu di istana.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke istana, ayo ikut Gakupo, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana!" ucap Kaito yang sudah termakan omongan temannya, ia pun bersiap untuk segera pergi menuju istana.

"Maaf teman, jam jagaku belum selesai, aku masih harus menjaga gereja ini!" ucap Gakupo sambil berbalik menuju gereja. Ia segera mengambil helmnya yang berada di bawah pohon, berjalan menuju pintu gereja, dan berdiri dengan tegap layaknya ksatria-ksatria yang sedang menjaga sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana sendiri saja" gumam Kaito sambil mengingat-ingat jalan menuju istana. Walaupun Kaito sudah lama tinggal di kerajaan itu, ia masih agak-agak lupa jalan ke istana kerajannya sendiri, mungkin karena jarang mengunjunginya.

Kaito berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju pusat kota, sesampainya di kota, Kaito tak memperdulikan sekitarnya, di kepalanya hanya ucapan Gakupo mengenai penyerangan itu. Rasa penasarannya makin besar ketika ia melihat sekumpulan ksatria dan prajurit kerajaan yang berlatih dalam jumlah besar di alun-alun kota, tak pernah Kaito melihat begitu banyak yang berlatih seperti ini. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki gerbang istana, sesampainya di aula istana, Kaito melihat Lord Varios dan Paduka Raja sedang berdiskusi mengenai sesuatu yang Kaito tak mengerti, dari jauh ia menguping pembicaraan antara Paduka Raja dan Lord Varios.

"Jadi begitulah Paduka, hamba sarankan kalau kita mengirim sekelompok kecil pasukan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka incar dari kita, dan di sisi lain, kita siapkan pula pasukan besar untuk menahan serangan mereka" ucap Varios dengan wajah serius.

"Hmm... Tapi apakah tindakan ini benar-benar yang terbaik? Benarkah mereka akan menyerang dan merusak perdamaian?" ucap Raja setelah mendengar saran dari pimpinan ksatrianya. Raja memang agak khawatir kalau perdamaian benar-benar rusak. Beliau memang sangat mencintai perdamaian.

"Hamba yakin yang mulia, sekelompok kecil pasukan Runefaust terlihat di Gerbang Kuno, mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting." timpal Nova, penasihat kerajaan, yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar pembicaraan Raja dan Varios.

"Baiklah, aku akan... Tunggu, pemuda berambut biru? Anak itukah yang tadi kau ceritakan, Varios?" tanya Raja sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaito yang berdiri di dekat pilar aula istana.

(menengok ke belakang)"Kaito? Sejak kapan kau berada di sana 'nak? Kemarilah, Paduka Raja ingin berbicara padamu!" Teriak Varios pada Kaito, yang masih saja mematung di tempat ia berdiri.

"Eeee... Iya...iya Pak Tu... Eeee maksudku Guru" jawab Kaito yang agak terbata-bata, wajar saja, Kaito baru pertama kali ini berhadapan langsung dengan Rajanya, jadi Kaito pastilah agak gugup.

"Jadi kau murid yang selama ini dilatih secara khusus oleh Varios, anak muda?" Tanya Raja pada Kaito. Ia penasaran bagaimana kehebatan anak muda yang dilatih secara khusus oleh ketua ksatrianya itu.

"Be-benar Mulia, hamba adalah murid khusus Lord Varios" jawab Kaito yang masih agak gugup. Ia terus mencoba untuk mengurangi kegugupannya dengan menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Dasar bodoh! Berlutut dulu, kalau beliau sudah menyuruhmu berdiri, baru kau bisa bicara padanya" bisik Varios dengan nada kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Tidak apa Varios, jangan terlalu formal, lagipula ini pasti pertama kalinya dia berhadapan denganku, dia pasti belum tahu tata caranya" ucap Raja, senyum lembut terlukis di bibirnya, perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar penuh wibawa. Emosi Varios pun seketika itu lenyap.

"Baiklah kalau anda berbicara demikian, tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya, Kaito" ujar Varios, ia menggelengkan kepala, seluruh emosinya sudah hilang karena ucapan raja tadi.

"Baik, guru tak akan saya ulangi" jawab Kaito sambil menyapu keringat di dahinya. Akhirnya Kaito sudah bisa menghilangkan rasa gugup yang dari tadi menyelimuti dirinya.

"Baiklah Kaito, kau tentu belum tahu kenapa aku panggil Varios kemari bukan?" tanya Raja pada Kaito.

"Belum, Yang Mulia." jawab Kaito singkat. Padahal ia sudah tahu dari Gakupo untuk apa Varios dipanggil, tapi ia berbohong agar mendapat keterangan langsung dari raja.

"Kalau begitu, Nova, bisa kau jelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini?" ucap Raja pada penasihatnya yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia, dengarkan baik-baik anak muda. Kerajaan kita, Guardiana diberi tugas oleh leluhur untuk menjaga pintu gerbang kuno bagian barat, yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui apakah yang berada di baliknya, mungkin para leluhur tidak mau memberitahu karena di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang berbahaya. Baru-baru ini pasukan dari kerajaan Runefaust sering terlihat di sekitar pintu gerbang kuno bagian barat, dan kelihatannya mereka mencari sesuatu. Karena sudah merupakan tugas kita untuk menjaga gerbang kuno tersebut..."

"Aku akan menugaskan beberapa pemuda untuk mengusir mereka dari gerbang kuno dan sekaligus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka cari, dan murid khusus Varios lah yang menjadi pimpinan mereka!"potong Raja sebelum Nova menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Saya? tapi Yang Mulia, saya tidak punya pengalaman berperang sungguhan! Dalam latihan saja Lord Varios masih sering bilang kalau saya masih belum bisa bertempur!" jawab Kaito yang sangat terkejut karena ia dijadikan pimpinan pasukan, wajar saja Kaito begitu terkejut, toh kemampuan bertempurnya saja masih buruk, sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia dijadikan pimpinan, yang notabene harus memiliki kemampuan di atas anak buahnya.

"Kau bisa! anggap ini ujian bagimu, Kaito. Aku yakin kau bisa menunjukkan bakat terpendammu dengan ujian ini! Berusahalah Kaito!" ujar Varios, ia begitu yakin bahwa murid yang ia latih dapat mengeluarkan kemampuan hebat yang dulu pernah ia lihat dalam diri muridnya itu.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau ini perintah langsung dari Yang Mulia, saya akan lakukan yang terbaik!" ujar Kaito yang masih memendam keraguan di hatinya, tapi ia akan coba yang terbaik karena raja dan Lord Varios memberikan kepercayaan padanya.

"Bagus, anak muda. Tunjukkanlah pada gurumu apa yang telah kau pelajari!" Raja memberikan semangat pada Kaito yang ia lihat sangat ragu akan kemampuannya.

"Tapi, manakah pasukan yang harus saya pimpin itu, Yang Mulia? Hamba tidak lihat sedikitpun tentara di sini, hanya ada beberapa penjaga saja" tanya Kaito, kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari pasukan yang harus dipimpinnya.

"Kau bisa mengajak teman-temanmu 'nak! Pilihlah teman-temanmu yang terbaik!" ucap Varios kepada muridnya.

_"Teman-temanku, aku tak tahu siapa saja yang mau bergabung, Gakupo mungkin mau ikut, atau..."_ pikir Kaito yang masih bingung ingin mengajak siapa untuk menjalankan tugas dari Raja.

"Kau bisa memikirkan siapa saja yang mau kau ajak bergabung. Kembalilah ke kota, begitu teman-temanmu sudah terkumpul, kembalilah kemari, kau kuberi waktu 3 hari!"ucap Raja kepada Kaito yang masih berpikir.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia, hamba akan kembali kemari begitu mereka sudah terkumpul." jawab Kaito seraya meninggalkan aula istana. Di kepalanya masih saja terpikir siapa saja yang mesti ia ajak. Kaito pun hilang dari pandangan para pimpinannya, dengan penuh kebingungan dan keraguan, ia menuju pusat kota.

***Tak seberapa jauh dari gerbang kerajaan Guardiana***

"Kak, aku capeeek...!" keluh seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning kepada saudari kembarnya yang berjalan santai di depannya.

"Len, kamu bisa diam nggak sih? Sebentar lagi sampai di Kerajaan Guardiana nih!" balas si kakak pada adiknya, ia melanjutkan langkahnya sambil sesekali menyapu keringat di dahinya.

"Tapi... Tapi..." jawab anak laki-laki tersebut, tak bisa melawan kakaknya, dengan langkah berat, ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti, walau dengan berat hati.

"Len, Rin, jangan ribut terus!. Rin, bawa sendiri tas milikmu, jangan menyuruh Len membawa semuanya, dan Len, tahan sedikit lagi ya!, kita hampir sampai. Ujar perempuan berambut merah muda yang berjalan paling depan. Sesekali ia menyapu keringat yang ada di dahinya.

"Ma-makasih, kak Luka, aku masih bisa jalan kok" jawab Len sambil meneguk air dari tas airnya yang terbuat dari kulit dan memantapkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengangkat semua tas yang dibawa olehnya.

"Huuuh! Kakak selalu memanjakan Len! Sini, kemarikan tas ku!" teriak gadis bernama Rin itu pada Len, adiknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud agar Len memberikan tas miliknya.

"Biar aku bawa saja sampai ke kerajaan Guardiana kak, nggak terlalu berat kok!" ucap Len pada Rin. Walaupun Rin sudah meminta tasnya kembali, Len tetap tidak mau memberikannya, ia pun tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin Len hanya tidak mau melihat Rin tambah kelelahan karena membawa tas yang memang sangat berat.

"Nggak berat bagaimana? Lihat kakimu sampai gemetaran tuh!" Rin menunjuk kaki Len yang gemetar. Kekhawatiran memenuhi pikirannya, bagaimana kalau nanti Len tiba-tiba sakit? Rin tak bisa memaafkan dirinya kalau memang Len menderita karenanya.

"Nggak apa-apa, buat kakak, semua akan kulakukan!" ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyum tulus yang sukses membuat wajah Rin merona merah.

"Ya... Ya sudah, jangan sampai pingsan cuma gara-gara bawa tas ya!" ujar Rin dengan wajah yang memerah. Hatinya berdebar, tapi ia mencoba untuk tak menghiraukannya.

Ketiga bersaudara itu menyusuri jalan besar ke arah pintu gerbang kerajaan Guardiana, matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, membuat mereka semakin kelelahan. Setelah beberapa lama, sampailah mereka di depan pintu gerbang kerajaan Guardiana. Pintu gerbang masih dalam keadaan tertutup, jembatan masih terlipat rapi, dan parit dalam menganga tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Tahan, kalian yang di sana!" teriak salah seorang penjaga dari menara penjagaan yang berada di sisi gerbang. Ia memerintahkan beberapa pemanah untuk bersiap menembak.

"Kami datang dengan damai, pak penjaga. Kumohon izinkanlah kami masuk!" teriak Luka pada si penjaga yang tadi meneriaki mereka bertiga.

"Tidak bisa, kalau kalian datang dengan damai, kenapa bocah itu membawa busur dan pedang, hah?" ucap penjaga sambil menunjuk Len yang membawa pedangnya dan busur milik Rin.

"Jalan yang kami lalui sangat berbahaya, maklum saja kalau kami membawa senjata pak!" teriak Luka lagi, suaranya sudah serak karena kelelahan. Pengelihatannya mulai berkunang-kunang, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri.

"Tidak bisa, kembalilah ke tempat darimana kalian berasal!" teriak penjaga gerbang itu lagi.

"Tapi..." Luka tak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan alasan agar mereka bisa masuk ke dalam kerajaan.

"BUKA GERBANG! TURUNKAN JEMBATAN!" Teriak seorang ksatria berbaju besi berwarna perak kepada para penjaga. Semua mata tertuju pada ksatria berambut pirang yang berdiri tegap tepat di belakang istana.

"Tapi pak, kami tidak boleh membukakan pintu pada siapapun untuk saat ini." ucap penjaga yang berada di menara pada si ksatria itu.

"Apa kau tega melihat perempuan dan anak-anak menderita, penjaga? Kenapa hatimu begitu dingin?" ksatria itu berteriak pada penjaga yang berada di menara.

"Tapi, perintah yang kami terima..." jawab penjaga, agak ragu dengan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Bilang saja Ksatria Leon yang menyuruh membuka gerbang, biar saja saya yang dihukum nanti!" ujar Leon jengkel, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ba-baiklah pak, hei! Lakukan perintah Pak Leon tadi! Buka gerbang lalu turunkan jembatan!" teriak penjaga pada teman-temannya yang berada di gerbang.

Tak seberapa lama, gerbang pun dibuka, Luka beserta adik-adiknya memasuki Kerajaan Guardiana, Leon mendampingi mereka masuk ke dalam kota, mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit di jalan menuju kota.

"Pertama, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Leon, ksatria kerajaan Guardiana, maafkan perlakuan mereka tadi ya, nona..."

"Luka, Megurine Luka, tuan." jawab Luka dengan suara agak serak karena kelelahan.

"Tak usah pakai 'Tuan', kesannya saya seperti orang yang sudah berumur. Nah, kalau kalian? Bisakah kutahu nama kalian?" tanya Leon dengan tawa kecil mengiringi pertanyaannya.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin, dan adikku Kagamine Len, senang berkenalan denganmu, Kak Leon" jawab Rin singkat, karena sibuk melihat Len yang berjalan dengan susah payah di belakangnya.

"Kak, Luka nggak apa-apa? Kakak kelihatan pucat?" tanya Len yang khawatir melihat wajah kakaknya yang pucat pasi.

"Iya, kakak kelihatan nggak sehat, dari kemarin kakak belum istirahat ya?" Rin menimpali, ia berjalan mendekati kakaknya dan mencoba untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Cuma sedikit lelah... Aku..." belum Luka menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia terjatuh, tapi ditangkap lebih dulu oleh Leon.

"Kau sudah tak kuat berjalan, Luka. Biar kugendong ya?" ujar Leon sambil mengangkat tubuh Luka. Tanpa susah payah, Leon bisa mengangkat tubuh Luka.

"E... Eh? Tidak usah! Aku bisa jalan kok!" teriak Luka, wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"Bisa jalan bagaimana, tadi kau hampir pingsan kok!" jawab Leon datar, ia tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"..." Luka hanya diam, wajahnya makin memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang, hatinya bertanya-tanya, perasaan apakah ini? 'Apa aku suka padanya? Tidak mungkin, baru kali ini bertemu, masa' langsung suka?' batin Luka.

"Kak Luka sekarang demam? Wajah kakak merah sekali!" tanya Rin dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kalian mau ke mana? Orang tua kalian ada di kerajaan ini?" tanya Leon yang penasaran dengan tujuan mereka bertiga ke kerajaan Guardiana.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah tidak ada, Kerajaan Runefaust menghancurkan desa dan rumah kami." jawab Luka dengan nada datar, masih teringat di pikirannya bagaimana mereka melihat dari kejauhan seluruh desa dibakar dan diratakan dengan tanah.

"..." Len dan Rin terdiam, mereka tak mau membayangkan kejadian mengerikan yang mengambil nyawa orang tua mereka walau hanya satu kedipan mata.

"Oh, maafkan saya, kalian punya kenalan di kerajaan ini?" tanya Leon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa, bisakah kau tunjukkan jalan ke gereja kota ini? Pendeta di sana sudah tahu kalau kami akan ke sini." tanya Luka pada Leon.

"Gereja ya? Baiklah, akan kuantar kalian ke sana." jawab Leon. Ia pun menunjukkan jalan ke gereja pada mereka.

Mereka berempat menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke gereja. Sesampainya di halaman gereja, mereka bertemu seorang gadis berambut hijau yang sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon besar yang tumbuh di halaman gereja. Gadis itupun sadar akan kedatangan Leon dan menyapanya.

"Oh, Ketua Leon, ada apa datang kemari? Dan siapa mereka?" tanya gadis berambut hijau itu penasaran melihat Leon datang bersama beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Hai Gumi, tidak ada apa-apa kok, saya hanya mengantar mereka ke gereja ini. Oh iya, pak pendeta ada?" jawab Leon sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari pendeta.

"Pak pendeta? Mmmm... Tadi terakhir kulihat beliau ada di belakang gereja sedang mengobrol dengan Kak Gakupo, sebentar akan kupanggilkan!" jawab gadis itu seraya meninggalkan mereka.

"'Ilmu pengobatan, penawar racun, dan menangkal kutukan', siapa gadis tadi kak Leon? Kenapa dia baca buku seperti ini?" tanya Rin yang sempat membaca sampul buku yang Gumi baca tadi.

"Gadis tadi, Gumi namanya, dia calon 'Healer' yang biasa belajar di gereja ini, kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan buku itu, Rin?" jawab Leon.

"Jangankan tertarik, baru baca halaman depannya saja aku nggak mengerti!" jawab Rin sambil menutup buku yang tadi Gumi baca.

"Coba, aku lihat kak!" ujar Len yang dari tadi penasaran dengan buku tersebut.

"Nih! Kamu bisa baca buku yang rumit seperti itu Len?" tanya Rin pada adiknya yang mungkin lebih tertarik pada buku yang rumit itu.

"Ya aku coba baca dulu ya" jawab Len, mulutnya komat-kamit membaca buku itu.

"Leon? Kau kah itu?" tanya seorang tua berpakaian hitam yang datang dari dalam gereja, Gakupo dan Gumi mengiringi di belakangnya.

"Ehmm.. Leon, bisa kau turunkan aku? Aku mau bicara pada pak pendeta." bisik Luka pada Leon.

"Baiklah, tapi kau masih bisa berdiri kan?" tanya Leon yang masih khawatir.

"..." Luka hanya mengangguk menaggapi pertanyaan Leon.

"Ah, selamat siang pak pendeta, ada yang ingin berbicara dengan anda" jawab Leon sambil menunjukkan ketiga bersaudara itu pada pendeta.

"Mereka? Oh ya! Aku ingat, Luka, Rin dan Len bukan? kupikir kalian datang esok hari, ternyata kalian datang lebih cepat. Dimana orang tua kalian?" tanya pendeta kepada mereka bertiga.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah tiada pak pendeta, mereka memberikan surat ini kepada saya sebelum desa kami diserang, mungkin hanya anda yang mengerti isi dari surat ini" jawab luka sambil memberikan surat dari orang tuanya.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga mereka tenang di alam sana. Saya sudah mengenal orang tua kalian saat mereka masih kecil, mereka orang yang baik, saya baca surat itu sekarang ya?" ujar pendeta seraya mengambil surat yang Luka berikan.

Pendeta membaca surat yang diberikan Luka, Len yang sedari tadi membaca buku milik Gumi, mengembalikan buku itu pada pemiliknya, dan mereka berdua berbincang mengenai isi buku yang baru Len baca. Rin yang bosan meminta Leon untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan, Gakupo masih mematung di sebelah pendeta sambil sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Luka. Sementara itu, di pikiran Luka masih terbayang bagaimana ia dan adiknya kehilangan orang tua mereka, walaupun tidak melihat secara langsung. Semakin mengingat penyerangan ke desa mereka beberapa bulan lalu membuat dada Luka semakin sesak, dan tanpa ia sadari, beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya.

"Eh, hei, kenapa kau menangis? Adakah sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih?" tanya Gakupo sambil berjalan ke arah Luka.

Luka yang sadar kalau ia mengeluarkan air mata, langsung menyapu air matanya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Tidak, hanya debu saja yang masuk ke dalam mataku, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." jawab Luka dengan kebohongan membumbui kata-katanya.

Sebenarnya Gakupo tahu kalau Luka berbohong, ia ingin menanyakan apa yang membuat Luka sedih, tapi Gakupo tak menanyakannya, ia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Mereka berdua terdiam lama sekali, pendeta masih sibuk memahami surat yang dibacanya, Len dan Gumi asyik dengan perbincangan mereka. Keheningan pun terpecah saat pendeta memanggil Luka.

"Nah, Luka, aku sudah selesai membaca surat dari orang tua kalian, dan mereka berpesan kalau kalian harus tinggal di gereja ini untuk sementara waktu." ucap pendeta menerangkan surat yang diberikan oleh Luka.

_"Sementara waktu?lalu kami harus tinggal di mana lagi? Apakah ayah dan ibu punya tempat tinggal lain untuk kami?" _Pikir Luka yang masih bingung dengan dua kata terakhir di surat itu.

"Dan aku izinkan kalian tinggal di gereja ini, bersama Gumi dan Gakupo. Kalau kalian berminat, aku bisa menjadikan kalian bertiga 'Healer', seperti Gumi." ujar pendeta pada Luka, ia melipat surat yang baru dibacanya dan memberikan surat itu pada Luka.

"Mmm... Anda sangat baik, tapi terima kasih pak, saya sekarang ini sedang mendalami profesi 'Mage', sama seperti ibu dahulu. Beliau mewariskan setengah kemampuannya pada saya, Rin sepertinya sudah terlalu tertarik untuk mendalami tehnik panah-memanah, sedangkan Len, dia sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi ksatria suatu saat nanti, jadi maaf kami tak bisa menerima tawaran anda." jawab Luka.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, saya juga tidak berhak untuk memaksa kalian. Bagaimana kalau kalian istirahat dulu? Sepertinya perjalanan dari desa ke sini sangat tidak bersahabat, iya kan?" tanya pendeta lagi, ia menunjuk deretan kamar kosong di samping gereja.

Luka hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan pendeta, Len yang sudah selesai berbincang dengan Gumi segera berjalan menuju kakaknya, ia sepertinya penasaran dengan yang orang tuanya tulis di surat itu.

"Bagaimana kak? Apa yang ayah dan ibu tulis di surat itu?" tanya Len yang penasaran dengan isi surat dari orang tuanya.

"Ayah dan ibu bilang kalau kita harus tinggal di gereja ini untuk sementara waktu. Oh iya, ke mana Rin?" Ucap Luka yang sadar kalau Rin tidak berada di sekitar mereka. Luka menengok ke kanan dan kiri berharap bisa menemukan adiknya itu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Dia sedang jalan-jalan ke kota dengan ketua Leon." jawab Gakupo singkat, ia menunjuk ke arah kota yang berada tidak jauh dari gereja.

"Gakupo, tolong bantu Luka masuk ke kamarnya di samping gereja." perintah pendeta yang melihat kalau Luka sudah tidak mampu berjalan lagi.

"Ti-tidak usah, saya bisa berjalan sendiri." ujar Luka sambil bergerak ke arah samping gereja.

Walaupun Luka bilang ia bisa berjalan sendiri, tubuhnya tidak sependapat dengan apa yang mulutnya ucapkan, Luka pun lagi-lagi hampir terjatuh. Gakupo yang tidak menghiraukan ucapan Luka, langsung membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya ke kamarnya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, bilang saja kalau memang sudah tidak kuat. Pasti akan ada yang bersedia berbagi derita denganmu, aku tahu pasti sakit kehilangan orang tua, aku dan Gumi pun demikian, orang tua kami meninggal tepat di depan mataku dan aku..." Gakupo tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, wajahnya yang dingin menatap lurus ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar yang diberikan pendeta.

"..." Luka tak berbicara apa-apa, ia terlalu lelah untuk bicara lagi, terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan penderitaan mereka.

Len dan Gumi mengikuti mereka sampai ke kamar yang diberikan oleh pendeta, sesampainya di sana, Luka langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, Len menaruh semua perlengkapan yang ia bawa di pojok kamar, sesekali ia melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan kamar barunya. Gumi memeriksa keadaan Luka, sambil mengira-ngira obat yang harus ia berikan. Gakupo berdiri di ambang pintu, tangannya dilipat di atas dadanya, tubuhnya menghadap ke luar, tak ada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Nah,sekarang kamar ini adalah kamar kalian, kalau perlu apa-apa panggil saja aku dan kak Gakupo di kamar sebelah ya?" ujar Gumi pada Luka dan Len.

"Makasih, kak Gumi. Biar aku yang jaga kak Luka sekarang." jawab Len. Yang walaupun sangat lelah, masih mencoba untuk tak beristirahat agar bisa menjaga kakaknya yang terbaring lemah.

"Baiklah, aku masak makan siang dulu, lalu membuat obat untuk kak Luka ya!" Gumi berbalik dan menuju keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu?" ujar Len yang biasa membantu masak di desanya dulu.

"Kau di sini saja Len, itu kan namamu? Jaga Luka, biar aku yang bantu Gumi." potong Gakupo sambil berjalan ke arah gereja, ia menutup pintu setengah, dan sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Len.

Mereka berdua pun pergi, Len duduk di atas ranjang kosong di sebelah Luka, berusaha untuk menghilangkan lelah yang dari tadi menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya. Luka yang kelelahan, menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur walaupun kepalanya masih memikirkan banyak hal yang tak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu.

"Kak, kenapa aku lihat kakak berbeda sekali dari yang biasa ya?" tanya Gumi yang sedang mencuci wortel di dapur gereja.

"Hm? Berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Gakupo sambil memotong daging. Ia agak bingung dengan pertanyaan adiknya ini.

"Aku juga bingung bagaimana bilangnya, tapi aku lihat kakak berbeda sekali waktu bersama kak Luka." ujar Gumi sambil meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di bibir.

"Aku hanya menemukan seseorang yang..."Gakupo tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, bingung dengan jawaban apa yang mesti ia berikan untuk memuaskan adiknya itu.

"Yang apa?" tanya Gumi dengan nada menggoda. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci wortel.

"Senasib denganku, sudah jangan dibahas lagi, ayo cepat masak makan siangnya!" jawab Gakupo sambil bersiap-siap menyalakan api.

"Iya-iya, tidak akan dibahas lagi kok!" ucap Gumi sambil tertawa kecil.

***Sementara itu di kota***

"Siapa lagi ya yang mesti kuajak, Meiko bilang kalau dia mesti menjaga kota, takut kalau Runefaust menyerang, yang lain pun juga menjawab demikian, kira-kira Gakupo mau tidak ya? Masih belum ada anggota untuk menghajar pasukan Runefaust itu, bagaimana ini?" pikir Kaito yang dari tadi pagi mencari anggota untuk pasukannya, tapi belum mendapat satu orang pun.

"Hei, kakak berambut biru, kau bilang tadi mau menghajar pasukan Runefaust?" tanya seseorang di belakang Kaito.

"Hm? Ya, tapi masih belum ada anggotanya" jawab Kaito tanpa membalikkan badannya karena masih terlalu sibuk berpikir.

"Aku tahu siapa yang mau bergabung!" ucap suara itu lagi.

"Benarkah? Siapa mereka?" jawab Kaito sambil menoleh ke arah suara itu!

"Sudah, ikut saja denganku!" jawabnya.

***To Be Continued***

Miku: Itu fic kepanjangan, Master! Nanti orang males bacanya lho!

Author: Itu udah dikurangin, ntar kalo pendek-pendek, chapternya kebanyakan!

Miku: Terserah lah, tapi aku kok ngga muncul di sana sih?

Author: Sabar, belom giliran kamu, masih agak lama.

Meiko: Aku juga belom muncul nih! Kalo cover song lama banget bikinnya, tapi kalo fanfic, sehari udah selesai!

Author: Yah, jangan dibahas lagi dong, masih dalam proses nih!

Meiko: OK lah, ga bakalan dibahas lagi!

Luka: A-anu, Author boleh aku panggil 'Master' nggak? Soalnya yang lain manggilnya begitu sih.

Miku: Tapi si Master kan belom punya soundbank Luka, gimana boleh gak 'ter?

Author: ng.. Boleh-boleh aja sih tapi saya prefer dipanggil 'Author' aja, kan posisinya lagi di , gimana?

Rin: Lah, baru sehari nyangkut di fanfiction aja udah mau dipanggil 'Author'! Nanti aja kalo ficnya udah makin bagus, kita panggil situ 'Author'!

Kaito: Udah kebiasaan panggil 'Master' gak usah di ubah lah!

Len: Iya-iya bikin repot aja *sambil makan pisang*

Author: Y-ya udah lah terserah. akhir kata, terima kasih banyak buat para reader yang mau meluangkan waktu berharga dan quota internetnya(?) untuk membaca fic crossover ini m(_ _)m. Bro' Leon, tolong bacain disclaimer tambahan dong!

Leon: Huh? Me?, okay. **The Author doesn't get any profit from this fic. This fic made just for his hobby and not for sale. If someone would like to read this fic in English, and want Author to translate it, he is happy to do so, I think.**

Gumi: Oh iya ada yang ketinggalan*baca surat dari Author*** "bagi reader yang ingin karakter Vocaloid/Utauloid favoritnya muncul di fic ini, silakan katakan namanya, tapi saya pelajari dulu gimana sifat dan kelakuannya di fic-fic yang lain ya!"**


	2. A Force That Shine In The Darkness

Author: Haloooo... Akhirnya bisa kabur dari kerjaan dan bikin chapter 2! Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang udah bersedia untuk me-review dan membantu memperbaiki fic saya ini. Sekarang, mari kita balas review dulu ya?

Miku: Bakat Master kurang kayaknya tuh! Cuma ada 3 review!

Author: Yah, ada orang yang nge-hit fic saya aja, udah cukup seneng kok!

Miku: Terserah lah, yang penting nanti aku dapet peran bagus ya? Masa pemeran utama gak muncul-muncul?

Author: Pokoknya udah di atur! Kamu tenang aja deh!

Oke, review pertama,

**Yuuki: Aih, makasih udah dibilang bagus, padahal masih jelek, tapi saya akan coba terus memperbaiki fic ini. Typo? Sebenernya ada sih, tapi agak-agak tersembunyi :D**

Review kedua,

**Kazuya: Makasih sarannya, saya coba terapkan! Ternyata Bahasa Indonesia saya masih jauh dari sempurna, jadi belajar lagi deh ("_ _) English saya bagus? Hehehe, nggak juga, saya masih lemah dalam bahasa yang satu ini. Saya baru tau kalo ternyata gak bisa nulis link di dalam story, jadinya ilang begitu dah.**

Review ketiga,

**Rin 'Aichii' Kagamine: Sankyuu udah sempet-sempetin baca! Teto & Mikuo? Paired? OK nanti saya coba, tapi mungkin di episode 2, soalnya di episode 1 udah penuh perannya, sabar ya?**

Nah, berhubung review udah dibales, sekarang waktunya baca disclaimer! Meiko, Luka mainkan!

Meiko: Ya-ya,** perlu diingat! Bahwa Master sama sekali tidak memiliki satupun dari karakter original maupun karakter vocaloid, serta garis besar cerita ini. Dia cuma memiliki ide aneh untuk mengubah sedikit alur cerita dari canon aslinya!**

Luka**: For Your Info, Author doesn't get any profit from this fanfiction. He make this fic only for fulfill his hobby, this fic isn't for sale. If anyone of you wanna** **read this fic in English, I hope Master is glad to do so. But please, give him a lot of time, he need to think about his On Board Training.**

**Dawn23's unCreatives Team Presents**

**~Shining Force CrossOver: Dark Dragon Awakening~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Original Story and Characters:**

*Sonic Entertainment*

*Climax*

*SEGA*

**Vocaloid Characters:**

Crypton Future Media: (Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Rin, Len)

Internet co ltd: (Gakupo, Gumi)

Zero-G: (Leon)

***Under Yamaha Corp. License***

**Fic Created By: **Asaichi23

**Warnings:** Kurang bagusnya alur cerita karena diubah setengahnya, minimnya vocab japan (waktu di kampus, Author payah Bahasa Jepangnya), adanya typo (bikin via hp sih), bahasa yang terlalu baku (maklum, settingnya jaman baheula), dan inilah beberapa kata sakti:

**"Dont Like? Dont Read It!"**

**Chapter 2**

**A Force That Shine In The Darkness**

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Kaito mengikuti gadis kecil yang bisa menunjukkan dimana tempat orang-orang yang kelak akan jadi pasukannya. Mereka berjalan menembus keramaian kota, berbelok kesana kemari untuk menghindari kumpulan manusia yang lalu-lalang di tengah kota. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka tiba di kolam air mancur yang terletak persis di tengah-tengah kerajaan. Di sana Kaito melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Kaito terus mengikuti gadis kecil berpita putih tersebut dan langkah gadis itu terhenti tepat di depan orang yang ternyata ia kenal tadi.

"Hm? Rin? Kau dari mana? Saya kira kau tersesat, hampir saja saya perintahkan pasukan untuk mencarimu!" ucap Leon penuh kekhawatiran, ucapannya terdengar terlalu berlebihan untuk seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Maaf kak, tadi aku jalan-jalan ke tengah kota, lalu ketemu kakak ini. Dia bilang mau menghajar pasukan Runefaust, lalu dia kuajak ke sini. Mungkin kakak bisa bantu dia?" Rin memegang tangan Leon dan mengantarkannya ke Kaito yang masih berdiri agak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Huh? Kaito? Kau kah itu?" ucap Leon yang ternyata mengenal orang yang Rin tunjukkan padanya.

"Ah, Ketua Leon, aku bertemu orang yang tepat! Bisakah kuminta bantuan kepadamu?" tanya Kaito penuh harap pada Leon, akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang mungkin bisa memberikan bantuan padanya.

"Bantuan? Boleh saja, apa yang bisa saya bantu, Kaito?" Leon balik bertanya pada Kaito sambil merapikan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan karena tertiup angin.

"Begini, Yang Mulia memberikan perintah padaku untuk mengusir pasukan kecil Runefaust di gerbang kuno bagian barat. Nah, bisakah kuminta beberapa orang dari batalyonmu untuk menjadi anggota pasukanku?" Kaito mengutarakan semua maksudnya pada Leon, berharap Komandan Batalyon yang berada di depannya ini bisa membantunya.

"Kaito...," Leon menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya? Bagaimana? Bisakah?" tanya Kaito penasaran dengan jawaban Leon.

"Pasukan saya, ditugaskan Baginda Raja untuk menjadi pasukan penahan serangan Runefaust, tiap-tiap anggota diwajibkan tinggal di pos mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan pos dengan alasan apapun artinya adalah hukuman mati, peraturan itu juga berlaku untuk saya, jadi...," dengan berat hati Leon mengutarakan ketidakmampuannya untuk membantu Kaito.

"Kau tak bisa membantuku?" ucap Kaito dengan wajah kecewa, sekarang ia bingung, siapa lagi yang bisa membantunya, Gakupo? Mungkin ia menolak juga, karena harus ada orang yang menjaga gereja. Kebingungan memenuhi kepalanya sekarang, belum menghadapi musuh, ia sudah kalah perang.

"Mungkin masih ada yang bisa membantumu kak!" ujar Rin sambil menarik "muffler" Kaito yang berwarna biru.

"Benarkah itu gadis kecil? Siapa lagi mereka?" Kaito merasa tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti saran Rin.

"Jangan panggil aku 'gadis kecil' namaku Rin, Kagamine Rin, dan bolehkah kutahu namamu kak? kalau nggak keberatan tentunya!" Rin memasang wajah 'innocent' dan senyum manis yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain, bahkan Len, adiknya sendiri, mungkin hanya pernah beberapa kali melihatnya.

"Rin? Senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku Kaito, Shion Kaito. Sekarang bisakah kita pergi ke tempat mereka?" ucap Kaito seraya membungkuk dan mengusap pelan rambut kuning Rin sambil memasang senyum lembut khas dirinya.

"Baiklah, kak Leon, bisakah kita pulang ke gereja sekarang?" ucap Rin pada Leon.

"Memang sudah waktunya kita pulang, Rin. sudah waktunya makan siang" Leon melihat menara jam di kota, jam menunjukkan tepat pukul setengah satu.

_"Gereja? Adakah penghuni baru selain Gakupo, Gumi, dan pak pendeta?" _pikir Kaito. Ia pun mengikuti mereka berdua ke arah gereja yang agak jauh dari pusat kota.

***Di Gereja***

"Len? Len? Makan siang sudah siap, bangunlah, kau tak mau ketinggalan makan siang bukan?" seseorang mencoba membangunkan Len yang ternyata jatuh tertidur, ia mengguncang tubuh pemuda kecil itu berkali-kali dengan lembut, sampai akhirnya Len terbangun.

"Mmm...? Hah! Gawat! Aku ketiduran! Kak Luka?" Len terbangun dari tidur singkatnya, dan matanya langsung mencari sosok kakaknya yang harusnya sedang tertidur di ranjang di depannya, tapi ranjang depannya sudah kosong tanpa ada yang tidur di atasnya.

"Kau mencariku? Adikku yang manis? Pasti capek membawa begitu banyak barang, sedangkan tubuhmu mungil begini," Luka mengusap rambut kuning adiknya sambil tertawa kecil, sedangkan yang diajak bicara malah menunduk dan matanya mengarah ke arah lain.

"Huuuh..., kakak selalu memanjakanku! Aku..., aku nggak suka! Kalau kakak memanjakanku terus, aku nanti nggak bisa jadi ksatria yang hebat!" ucap Len setengah berteriak disertai wajah yang merona merah karena malu.

"Oh, jadi sekarang tidak mau diperhatikan lagi ya? Baiklah, kalau kau sakit, sembuhkan sendiri penyakitmu, kalau tidak bisa tidur, jangan minta aku untuk membantumu tidur, dan...," Luka berkata dengan nada serius sambil bertopang dagu.

"E-eh? Bukan begitu maksudku, kak! Cuma...,"

"Ha ha ha, aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin adik kecilku kubiarkan begitu saja!, walaupun kelak kau akan menjadi seorang ksatria, saat ini kau masih dalam tanggung jawabku, Len!" balas Luka, lagi-lagi diusapnya kembali rambut kuning adiknya itu.

"Huuuh! Tapi kak, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kakak selalu cepat sembuh kalau sakit ataupun terluka? Padahal tadi pagi kakak kelihatan sakit sekali, tapi sekarang kok segar bugar?" tanya Len yang penasaran dengan kesembuhan Luka yang dirasanya sangat cepat, sekaligus mengalihkan pertanyaan tentunya.

"Hm? Oh itu, lihatlah kalung yang kupakai ini, Len! Bandulnya seperti memberiku kekuatan lagi!" Luka mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dikalungkannya, sebuah kalung berbandul batu kristal hijau yang mengeluarkan sinar redup, sebuah batu kristal yang cantik, dan Len merasa pernah melihat batu itu sebelumnya.

"Kalung itu... Batu itu... Milik ibu 'kan kak?" tanya Len yang ternyata mengenali kalung yang dipakai oleh Luka.

"Tepatnya milik ayah, diberikan pada ibu, dan ibu memberikan kalung ini padaku sebelum kita melarikan diri dari desa," jawab Luka. Ia menatap bandul kalung itu, setelah agak lama, tatapan mata Luka mengarah kepada Len.

"A-aku kangen ibu dan ayah...," Len menunduk lagi, hampir saja beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari mata birunya, tapi ditahan oleh ketabahan yang menghiasi hatinya.

"Sudah cukup Len, aku juga rindu mereka, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersedih dan berduka, kita punya kehidupan baru untuk dijalani, adikku," ucap Luka dengan lembut, seraya menarik tangan mungil adiknya yang masih duduk di ranjangnya.

"I-iya, aku harus tegar! Supaya mereka tenang di surga dan selalu tersenyum pada kita!" ucap Len penuh semangat.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan siang dulu, mereka sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan,"

Luka dan Len berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berada di belakang gereja. Sesampainya di sana, terlihat pendeta, Gakupo, Gumi, Rin, Leon dan Kaito sedang menyantap makan siang yang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan besar di tengah ruangan. Len mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rin, yang sengaja dikosongkan oleh Rin, agar Len bisa duduk tepat disebelahnya, sedangkan Luka, ia mengambil tempat duduk kosong di sebelah Leon. Tepat di depannya ada Kaito, ia tersenyum sekilas saat mata mereka bertemu, Luka membalas senyum Kaito, lalu mengambil makanan yang tersedia di meja.

Tak seberapa lama, makan siang itu pun selesai. Gumi, Dibantu Rin dan Gakupo mencuci piring yang tadi dipakai untuk makan siang, Len makan pencuci mulut kesukaannya, pisang. Leon mengobrol dengan pendeta tentang keadaan kerajaan baru-baru ini. Kaito masih menunggu-nunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan tujuannya datang ke gereja, sedangkan Luka yang tak ada kegiatan memilih membantu Gumi mencuci piring.

"Hei kak!" Len memanggil Kaito yang masih berpikir mengenai tugas yang harus diembannya, tapi ia sama sekali tak sadar kalau ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hei! Kakak berambut biru yang di sana!" dipanggilnya lagi pemuda berambut biru itu, sekarang ia baru sadar kalau ada yang memanggilnya.

"Huh? Kau memanggilku?" tanya Kaito sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Iya 'lah! Siapa lagi yang berambut biru di sini? Kenapa kakak kelihatan begitu kebingungan? Mungkin bisa aku bantu?" ujar Len yang bosan karena tak melakukan apa-apa, jadi ia ajak saja Kaito mengobrol.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sebuah tugas, tugas yang berat menurutku. Tak tahu kenapa malah aku yang payah ini yang dipilih untuk mengemban tugas berat itu," sambil menghela nafas panjang, Kaito mengutarakan isi kepalanya pada anak berambut kuning yang belum dikenalnya itu.

"Tugas? Tugas berat seperti apakah itu?" Len semakin penasaran dengan 'tugas' yang disinggung Kaito tadi.

"Hm? Kau mau tahu tugas apa itu? Mungkin ini terlalu sulit untukmu, anak manis!" ucap Kaito setengah bercanda pada Len.

"Huh! Aku benci panggilan itu! Panggil aku Len! Kagamine Len! Dasar kakak dengan tampang bodoh!" balas Len setengah berteriak, Leon dan pendeta menengok sekilas ke arah Kaito dan Len, lalu melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Luka yang berada di dapur ternyata juga mendengar teriakan adiknya tersebut.

"LEN! SEKALI LAGI KAU BERBUAT TIDAK SOPAN SEPERTI ITU, TIDAK ADA MAKAN MALAM BUATMU! Teriak Luka dari dapur yang sukses membuat Len ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf kak Luka, aku... aku keceplosan," ucap Len lemas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Aku juga benci panggilan itu, Len. Kau bisa panggil aku Kaito, Shion Kaito, menggantikan panggilan 'Kakak bertampang bodoh' tadi," bisik Kaito pada Len, disertai tawa kecil.

"Huh...," Len mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kelihatannya kau begitu tertarik dengan 'tugas' ku ini Len, akan kuceritakan padamu. Paduka Raja memintaku untuk mengusir pasukan Runefaust dari gerbang kuno bagian barat, nah pastinya aku butuh pasukan bukan? Di sanalah masalahnya, pasukan yang kubutuhkan itu mesti kucari sendiri, dan sampai saat ini belum kutemukan seorangpun," Kaito membeberkan semua permasalahannya pada Len.

"Runefaust? Kerajaan yang menyerang desa belum lama ini?" mendengar kata 'Runefaust', telinga Len memanas, hatinya bergejolak menuntut balas dendam akan nasib desa dan orang tuanya. Makin tertariklah ia pada tugas Kaito ini, mungkin saja ia bisa menjadi salah satu pasukan Kaito, begitulah pikirnya.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa Len?" tanya Kaito yang tak mendengar ucapan Len tadi.

"Kak Kaito, bolehkah aku menjadi salah seorang dari pasukanmu tadi? Aku bisa ilmu pedang sedikit, aku juga berangan untuk menjadi ksatria!" tanpa basa-basi, Len langsung mengutarakan maksudnya pada Kaito.

"Wow... wow... wow..., tidakkah terlalu muda bagimu untuk menjadi ksatria, Len? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi bicara serius? Adakah sesuatu yang mendorongmu untuk berbuat demikian?" Kaito begitu heran, Len yang tadi bicara sangat santai tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku... aku berniat membalas perbuatan mereka, beberapa waktu lalu, desa tempat tinggal kami diserang. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam saja melihat mereka menghancurkan desa, jadi aku mau...," Len menggenggam tangannya dengan keras, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Balas dendam?" ujar Kaito singkat.

Len memperkuat genggaman tangannya, amarahnya mulai meledak-ledak, kepalanya terisi dengan dua kata 'iblis' tadi.

"Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah dendam itu terbalas Len? Akankah mereka, orang yang kau sayangi bisa kembali ke pelukanmu setelah kau membalas dendam? Kupikir tidak, coba pikirkanlah lagi," ujar Kaito.

"...," Len tak bisa berkata sepatah kata pun. Ada benarnya juga yang diucapkan Kaito. Len kembali berpikir, walaupun sudah balas dendam, orang tuanya tak akan kembali padanya.

"Tapi aku tak akan melarangmu untuk membalas dendam, itu terserah padamu. Sekarang masalahnya, aku harus minta izin siapa untuk mengajakmu bergabung?" tanya Kaito yang sepertinya mau mengajak Len bergabung dengannya.

"Aku sepertinya harus minta izin kak Luka terlebih dulu, karena aku masih di bawah tanggung jawabnya." jawab Len.

"Lalu aku harus minta izin pak pendeta dulu ya? Karena aku juga mau ajak Gakupo" pikir Kaito.

***Di Dapur***

"Tadi aku kaget lho! Tiba-tiba saja kak Luka datang ke dapur dan membantu kami memasak, padahal aku belum memberi obat apa-apa. Kak Gakupo lebih parah, saking kagetnya, dia meniup api sampai tungkunya mau meledak karena apinya kebesaran!" Gumi menceritakan betapa kagetnya ia dan Gakupo saat Luka yang tiba-tiba saja sembuh dari sakitnya.

"Ah, Gumi cerewet!" ucap Gakupo, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Luka dan Gumi.

"Kak Gakupo malu-malu..." Rin memanas-manasi Gakupo

"Yang benar? Pantas saja tadi kulihat wajah Gakupo agak-agak gosong!" Luka tertawa kecil, Gakupo sekilas menengok ke arah Luka, tapi langsung memalingkan kembali wajahnya ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Tapi, adakah rahasianya? Kenapa kak Luka bisa cepat sembuh seperti tadi?" tanya Gumi penasaran.

"Oh, itu. Coba lihat ini," Luka mengeluarkan lagi kalung miliknya, Gumi dan Gakupo terperangah ketika melihat kalung yang Luka kenakan.

"Ya Tuhan, benarkah itu... 'Healer's Emerald'? Batu langka yang digunakan para 'Healer' untuk menambah kekuatan penyembuhan mereka?" ujar Gumi yang mengetahui batu apa yang menjadi bandul kalung Luka.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu, Luka? Kau bilang tadi bahwa kau adalah seorang 'Mage', tapi kenapa kau memiliki batu yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh para 'Healer'?" tanya Gakupo yang penasaran karena bisa Luka memiliki batu tersebut.

"Kalung ini milik ayah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana beliau bisa memiliki kalung ini. Tapi mungkin berkat kalung inilah aku bisa sembuh dengan cepat," ujar Luka sembari memasukkan kalungnya kembali.

"Memang apa kegunaan lain kalung berbandul batu hijau itu, kak Gumi?" tanya Rin yang penasaran dengan khasiat batu hijau itu.

"Bukan hanya bisa menyembuhkanmu dengan cepat, kalau kakak bisa memanfaatkan batu itu dengan baik, kakak bisa jadi 'Healer' terhebat di dunia!" ujar Gumi menggebu-gebu.

"Ya... ya... Tapi Luka itu 'Mage' bukan 'Healer', Gumi," gumam Gakupo.

"Walaupun aku bukan 'Healer' aku akan mencoba memanfaatkan batu ini sebaik mungkin" ujar Luka, membalas perkataan Gakupo.

Saat mereka sedang asik berbincang, terdengarlah suara pak pendeta memanggil mereka. Mereka berempat langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaan di dapur dan langsung ke tempat pak pendeta yang memanggil mereka.

"Gakupo, Gumi, kalian berdua sudah kuanggap anak-anakku sendiri. Baru saja Kaito meminta izin padaku untuk mengajak kalian bergabung dengan pasukannya untuk mengusir pasukan Runefaust yang mulai meresahkan, dan aku pribadi mengizinkan kalau kalian ikut dalam pasukan Kaito, tapi aku tanyakan dulu pada kalian berdua, bersediakah kalian bergabung dalam pasukan Kaito?" ucap pendeta pada Gakupo dan Gumi.

"Aku bersedia, pak! Kaito, jangan pernah menghajar pasukan Runefaust itu tanpaku, ya?" jawab Gakupo tegas.

"Ummm... Kalau kak Gakupo ikut, aku juga deh, mohon bantuannya kak Kaito," Gumi pun setuju untuk bergabung dalam pasukan Kaito.

"Tapi nanti siapa yang akan menjaga gereja, pak pendeta?" tanya Gakupo, karena satu-satunya penjaga gereja hanya Gakupo seorang, untuk saat ini.

"Tuhan selalu menjaga gereja ini Gakupo," jawab pendeta.

"Ya, kau tak perlu risau, embanlah tugasmu sebaik-baiknya, Gakupo!" timpal Leon.

"Nah, Luka, Kaito ingin bicara padamu," ucap pendeta pada Luka.

Luka berjalan menuju Kaito, sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kaito, dan Luka sudah mempersiapkan jawaban yang tepat untuknya.

"Megurine Luka? Namaku Kaito, Shion Kaito, dan aku...," Kaito belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Luka sudah memotongnya lebih dulu.

"Jawabannya adalah tidak, tuan Shion. Aku tak mau melibatkan diriku dan adik-adikku dalam perang dan aku...,"

"Tapi kak, aku mau ikut dengan kak Kai...," Len menyela ucapan Luka.

"Diam Len! Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk ini, ilmu pedangmu juga masih kurang! Dan untukmu tuan 'Swordsman', tak bisakah kau mengajak orang yang lebih dewasa, bukan anak-anak seperti Len?"

"Tapi Luka, Len ikut atas kemauannya sendiri. Aku tak mengajak maupun memaksanya kok," ucap Kaito membela dirinya.

"Omong kosong! Mana mungkin anak sebaik Len memikirkan hal-hal seperti peperangan kalau tidak kau pengaruhi lebih dulu!" Luka makin emosi.

"Apa! Mempengaruhi? Anda salah nona, saya tidak sedikitpun mempengaruhinya, justru saya coba untuk kembalikan dia ke jalan yang benar dengan kuterangkan padanya bahwa tak ada gunanya membalas dendam! Kalau memang anda tak mengizinkan, saya mohon diri. Permisi pak pendeta, Ketua Leon, dan nona, cobalah untuk mengenal adik-adik anda lebih dalam lagi, mungkin ada sisi dari diri mereka yang belum anda ketahui," ucap Kaito dengan setengah berteriak, setelah itu Kaito segera meninggalkan gereja.

Kaito pergi meninggalkan gereja dengan hati yang panas, amarah telah membakar hatinya, tapi seiring langkahnya menjauhi gereja, amarahnya mulai reda sedikit demi sedikit, dan di saat amarahnya benar-benar hilang, ia menyesal telah berkata dengan kasar pada Luka tadi.

"Tadi perkataanku kasar sekali ya? Mungkin besok aku harus kembali dan minta maaf padanya. Sekarang, aku harus mencari anggota lagi," Kaito melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah kota, sosoknya menghilang di antara kumpulan orang di yang lalu-lalang ke sana ke mari.

Di gereja, tinggallah Luka dan adik-adiknya, Leon sudah kembali ke istana, pendeta sudah masuk ke ruangannya, sedangkan Gakupo dan Gumi sibuk berlatih untuk menghadapi pasukan Runefaust.

"Kak Luka, apa nggak terlalu kasar sama kak Kaito tadi?" tanya Rin pada Luka yang masih terlihat syok, mungkin ia juga sadar kalau ucapannya tadi kasar sekali.

"Kau benar, Rin. Aku mungkin terlalu kasar padanya, belum dia selesaikan kata-katanya sudah kupotong terlebih dulu," jawab Luka, ia berjalan menuju keluar meninggalkan kedua adiknya.

"Kak Rin," panggil Len dengan suara lemas, wajahnya menunduk ke bawah.

"Ya? Kenapa Len?" sahut Rin tanpa menengok ke arah adiknya yang memanggil, pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah luar gereja.

"Kenapa kak Luka nggak mengizinkan aku untuk ikut sama kak Kaito ya? Aku kan mau belajar jadi ksatria. Kalau begini aku nggak bisa mewujudkan impianku dong!" suara Len masih terdengar lemas tak bertenaga.

"Mungkin kakak punya alasan sendiri, aku juga nggak tahu apa alasan itu. Sudah nggak usah dipikirkan, mending temani aku keliling gereja ini, Len! Siapa tahu ada yang menarik!" ujar Rin, ditariknya tangan Len yang masih terlihat lesu.

"Ya... ya..." gumam Len tanpa semangat sama sekali. Mereka pun berkeliling gereja yang ukurannya sangat besar untuk dijelajahi oleh anak-anak seperti mereka.

Siang berganti menjadi petang, tak lama kemudian matahari terbenam menyisakan lembayung indah yang menandakan sang malam akan segera datang, semua penduduk mulai menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Lampu-lampu minyak di jalan segera dinyalakan oleh para penjaga malam. Jalan-jalan kota diterangi sinar redup lampu minyak yang berbaris rapi layaknya para ksatria yang siap bertempur.

Di gereja, semua kegiatan juga sudah terhenti dengan sendirinya seiring datangnya sang malam. Seusai makan malam, seluruh penghuni gereja sudah bersiap-siap untuk beristirahat, agar siap untuk menjalani hari esok yang pastinya membutuhkan banyak tenaga.

"Huaahm~, kamu ngapain Len? Nggak tidur? 'udah malam nih!" ucap Rin, ketika adiknya yang berada di sebelahnya masih dalam posisi duduk dan matanya belum terpejam sama sekali.

"Ng? Kak Rin tidur duluan 'aja. Sebentar lagi aku juga tidur kok!" bisik Len, seraya menyelimuti saudari kembarnya dengan selembar selimut yang cukup besar untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Terserah kamu deh! Jangan sampai begadang ya! Nanti kamu sakit," gumam Rin yang sudah menutup matanya, bersiap untuk menuju alam mimpinya.

Rin pun langsung tertidur, Len masih terdiam, sesekali pandangannya tertuju kepada Luka yang terlihat sudah tertidur lelap. Sekarang Len menengadahkan kepalanya, dia bergumam dengan suara yang sangat pelan, tapi tidak cukup pelan untuk didengar oleh Luka yang ternyata masih terjaga.

"Ayah dan ibu di surga, hari ini telah datang seorang laki-laki kepadaku, dari tutur katanya sepertinya dia orang yang baik, berbeda jauh dengan orang-orang zalim yang menyerang desa kita tercinta beberapa waktu lalu.

Dia mendapat tugas untuk mengusir pasukan yang beranggotakan orang-orang zalim itu, mendengarnya berkata demikian, aku terdorong untuk membantunya, tapi dengan lembut ia tolak uluran tanganku, dikatakannya bahwa niatku ditunggangi oleh dendam, dan ia menyadarkanku agar aku tak terjatuh ke dalam lubang kezaliman.

Seketika aku teringat perkataan kalian, kalau membalas dendam adalah salah satu dosa besar, tapi tak kuurungkan niatku untuk melakukan perbuatan iblis itu. Namun, malam ini sudah kurenungkan niatku itu. Akan kukesampingkan niatku untuk membalas dendam, sekarang aku hanya ingin membasmi kezaliman mereka, orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan desa, yang merenggut kebahagiaan kita, yang membuat kita terpisah oleh dinding yang tak dapat kutembus kecuali nyawa ini sudah terpisah dengan ragaku.

Tapi ada masalah lagi, ayah, ibu. Kak Luka tidak mengizinkanku untuk turun ke medan perang, mungkin kakak tidak mau kehilangan seorang keluarga lagi seandainya aku gugur di tengah perjuanganku. Jadi, dengan sangat berat kuhargai keputusan kakak, maafkan aku, ayah, ibu, aku tak bisa melenyapkan kezaliman orang-orang lalim itu. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk laki-laki baik itu agar ia berhasil melenyapkan kezaliman yang sekarang makin menyebar di dunia. Selamat tidur ayah, ibu," Len mengakhiri doanya, beberapa tetes air matanya menitik, tapi kamar itu terlalu gelap, sehingga tetes air mata itu hanya dapat dirasakan oleh Len seorang. Ia pun memejamkan matanya yang sudah sangat lelah, Len pun tertidur tanpa sempat menyelimuti dirinya.

Luka yang mendengar doa Len hanya terdiam di ranjangnya. Menyadari bahwa ia telah menghalangi niat baik adiknya, Luka terbangun. Ia merasa harus memikirkan ajakan Kaito tadi siang. Dengan langkah perlahan, Luka keluar kamar dengan sebelumnya menyelimuti Len dan mencium dahi kedua adiknya.

Luka menelusuri jalan kota yang diterangi sinar redup lampu minyak, sambil sesekali ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghafalkan bangunan-bangunan yang dilewatinya agar tidak tersesat. Seluruh rumah yang dilewati Luka umumnya sudah mematikan lampu minyak mereka, pertanda bahwa penghuni rumah itu sudah tertidur. Hanya beberapa rumah dan tempat minum yang terlihat masih terang. Setelah agak lama, Luka berhenti di depan rumah yang di luar pagarnya terdapat sebuah bangku panjang, mungkin ini tempat yang bagus untuk memikirkan masalahnya, pikir Luka.

Dipikirkanya matang-matang mengenai ajakan Kaito tadi siang, Luka memutar otaknya, mencari penyelesaian terbaik. Yang terbaik untuknya, adiknya, semuanya. Saat Luka sedang berpikir, telinganya mendengar bunyi 'srak' yang sangat pelan, suara daun kering yang terinjak, pertanda bahwa ia tak lagi sendirian di tempat itu. Luka menengok ke arah asal suara itu, dan mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Bukankah berbahaya bagi seorang perempuan berjalan malam-malam begini? Sendirian pula!" ujar orang itu, ia mengenakan "body armor" ringan khas para "Swordsman", di dadanya terdapat "insignia" kerajaan Guardiana, lehernya terbalut "muffler" berwarna biru gelap yang serasi dengan rambut birunya yang terkena cahaya redup lampu jalan.

"Kaito? Sedang apa kau di sini? Apakah kau...," dengan mudah Luka mengetahui siapa orang itu. Dialah Kaito, "Swordsman" Guardiana yang siang hari tadi ia bentak dengan kasarnya.

"Mengikutimu? Mana mungkin kulakukan itu, Luka! Harusnya aku yang tanya 'kau sedang apa di sini?' bangku yang kau duduki itu adalah salah satu propertiku, dan rumah yang berada di belakangmu itu adalah rumahku," potong Kaito sambil memasang senyum lembut andalannya. Wajah Luka pun merona merah, entah karena senyuman itu wajahnya merona, atau ia malu telah melontarkan tuduhan yang aneh-aneh.

"Umm... uhh... umm... Kaito... ada yang... ummm..." Luka mengutarakan maksudnya secara terbata-bata, mirip lagu 'Toeto' yang dinyanyikannya, Kaito yang masih mematung di sampingnya pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda kalau ia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Luka.

"Ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Itu kan yang mau kau katakan?" tebak Kaito, sebuah tebakan tepat, Luka mengambil nafas sesaat untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ya, kau benar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" jawab Luka yang sudah agak tenang.

"Baiklah, akan kudengarkan!" tanpa basa-basi, Kaito langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Luka.

"He-hei! Siapa bilang kau boleh duduk di sampingku? Jaraknya dekat pula!" teriak Luka pada Kaito yang sudah mendaratkan tubuhnya di sebelahnya.

"Ayayayay... Luka, jangan berteriak malam-malam begini, nanti aku bisa digosipkan macam-macam sama tetangga! Lagipula tempat duduk ini kan milikku, aku bebas duduk semauku kan?" bisik Kaito, bahasa yang ia gunakan sudah terdengar tak terlalu kaku, beda dengan bahasa yang ia gunakan di gereja. Agar terdengar lebih akrab, mungkin.

"Ya tuhan! Maaf... maaf, sekarang bisakah aku bicara serius padamu, Kaito?" tanya Luka pada Kaito.

"Ya, teruskan, akan aku dengar," jawab Kaito dengan tenang.

"Sudah aku pikirkan, ajakanmu pada Len, aku...,"

"Menyetujuinya? Bagus kalau begitu, besok aku akan lap-" Kaito tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, mulut lelaki itu ditutup oleh telapak tangan gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Diam dulu, dasar 'Swordsman' gegabah! Dengarkan sampai aku selesai bicara, ya?" ujar Luka, telapak tangannya masih menutupi mulut Kaito.

"Mmm... mmm..." Kaito mengangguk tanda mengerti, Luka pun melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulut Kaito.

"Nah, aku mengizinkan kau untuk mengajak Len, tapi dengan syarat! Pertama, aku harus ikut mendampingi Len, kedua dan terakhir...," Luka tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, air mukanya berubah serius.

"...," Kaito tak berkata sepatah kata pun, ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menebak-nebak dalam hati, apakah syarat terakhir yang akan diberikan gadis 'Mage' itu.

"Kalau adikku terluka, bersiaplah untuk membeli sepetak tanah dan batu nisan untukmu, tuan 'Swordsman'!" Luka berkata demikian disertai aura kegelapan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ayayayay... gak perlu segitunya, Luka. Aku akan jaga semua anggotaku sebaik-baiknya!" balas Kaito, ia menepukkan tangannya ke dada.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, Kaito," ujar Luka disertai senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih kamu sudah percaya padaku, Luka. Akan kulakukan yang terbaik. Malam semakin larut, sebaiknya kamu segera pulang, nanti yang lain cemas!" ujar Kaito seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar, Kaito. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang!" jawab Luka, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap jalan ke arah gereja.

"Eee... tak keberatan kalau aku antar?" tanya Kaito pada Luka yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hm? Tak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!" jawab Luka penuh keyakinan bahwa ia ingat jalan pulang ke gereja.

Luka berbalik dan mengingat-ingat jalan pulangnya, di depannya terdapat beberapa persimpangan. Dicobanya satu persatu persimpangan yang tak terhitung banyaknya itu. Kaito yang belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya hanya melihat Luka yang berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Tak seberapa lama, akhirnya Luka menyerah dan kembali ke tempat tadi ia duduk bersama Kaito.

"Ehh... ummm... anu...," lagi-lagi Luka mengulangi gaya bicara "Miss Toeto" itu lagi.

"Tersesat? Benar kan! Memang jalan di sini paling rumit, kadang-kadang aku saja masih tersesat," ujar Kaito, walaupun ia sudah lama sekali tinggal di tempat itu, entah kenapa ia masih saja bisa tersesat di lingkungannya sendiri.

"Iya... maukah kau mengantarkanku keluar dari jalan yang seperti labirin ini? He... he... he," pinta Luka pada "swordsman" berambut biru itu.

"Aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi..." Kaito menjawab dengan ragu-ragu

"Ja-jangan bilang kau tersesat tadi siang dan baru bisa sampai ke rumahmu malam ini?" terka Luka sambil sweatdrop.

"Ya... kurang lebih begitu," jawab Kaito, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Luka yang tak tahu jalan pulang dan Kaito yang selalu tersesat di tempat tinggalnya sendiri, seperti anak kecil yang terperangkap di taman berbentuk labirin, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Di tengah kebingungan mereka, ternyata datang lagi seseorang diantara mereka.

"Wah... wah... wah... lihat siapa yang kutemui? Pasangan yang mesra, siapa dia, Kaito?" tanya orang itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Tch! Bukan urusanmu, Meiko!" desis Kaito pada perempuan berbaju besi berwarna merah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya.

"Hee~, ucapanmu kasar sekali, gugup ya?" ejek Meiko

"Siapa dia, Kaito? Kelihatannya kalian sudah kenal lama satu sama lain?" Bisik Luka pada Kaito yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Dia...,"

"Oh iya! Maaf aku sudah lancang tak memperkenalkan diri, kau orang baru di kerajaan ini kan? Soalnya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Perkenalkan, namaku Sakine Meiko, kau boleh panggil aku Meiko saja. Kalau tak keberatan, boleh kutahu namamu?" potong Meiko sebelum Kaito sempat selesaikan kata-katanya. Meiko mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Luka, Megurine Luka, senang berkenalan denganmu, Meiko." jawab Luka, terlihat senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Eee... Meiko, bisakah kau...," Kaito berniat bertanya mengenai jalan ke gereja pada Meiko, tapi yang ditanyai sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan Kaito.

"Memberitahu arah keluar dari jalan yang seperti labirin ini 'kan? Sudah berapa kali dalam minggu ini, Kaito? Masa' bisa-bisanya lupa jalan di daerah sendiri?" tebak Meiko sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan sedikit jengkel, Meiko memberitahukan arah ke gereja pada Kaito, temannya yang agak-agak bodoh. Penjelasan dari Meiko sangat panjang, dan membuat kepala Kaito panas. Untung saja Luka juga mendengarkan arahan dari wanita berambut coklat itu, jadi Kaito bisa agak terbantu. Setelah beberapa lama, arahan yang lebih mirip dengan khotbah panjang itu pun selesai. Setelah berterima kasih pada Meiko, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Meiko itu seorang ksatria wanita ya, Kaito?" tanya Luka pada Kaito yang masih terlihat berpikir mengenai arahan Meiko tadi.

Pertanyaan Luka seketika membuyarkan semua pikiran Kaito, dengan agak tersentak kaget, Kaito menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ha? Oh, iya. Meiko seorang ksatria, mengikuti jejak ayahnya, Lord Varios. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi kelihatannya kalian sudah kenal lama. Sudah berapa lama kalian saling kenal?" tanya Luka.

"Ya... kira-kira sejak umur 10 tahunan, semenjak Lord Varios mengangkatku menjadi muridnya. Aku dibesarkan bersama Meiko, putri tunggalnya," jawab Kaito, sambil sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghafalkan jalan yang dilaluinya.

"10 tahun? Memang orang tuamu ke mana, Kaito?" Luka menoleh ke arah wajah Kaito yang terlihat muram seketika ia lontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"...," tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Kaito, wajahnya yang muram terus tertuju ke depan.

"E-eh, maaf kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu sedih!" ujar Luka sambil menepuk pelan punggung Kaito.

"Hahaha, tidak apa. Kenangan pahit memang harusnya dilupakan. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana wajah mereka. Tapi setidaknya, cinta mereka akan tetap hidup di hatiku," balas Kaito sambil tertawa pelan, "hei lihat, itu jalan kecil ke arah gereja kan?" ujar Kaito, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke jalan kecil di depan mereka.

"Kau benar, itu jalan ke gereja. Kau bisa tinggalkan aku di sini, Kaito," Luka mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal di sini?" tanya Kaito.

Luka hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan pelan kepalanya yang berarti "ya, tidak apa-apa". Kaito yang mengerti isyarat itu pun melambaikan tangan pada Luka yang mulai menjauh darinya. Luka juga melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito, dan segera menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat kedua adiknya masih tertidur lelap, sibuk di mimpi mereka masing-masing. Dengan perlahan Luka berjalan menuju ke ranjangnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di sana.

"Hhh... benarkah keputusan yang kuambil ini?" gumam Luka pada dirinya sendiri, "semoga saja tak terjadi apa-apa," Luka memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

Kaito yang secara ajaib bisa sampai rumahnya lagi tanpa tersesat, segera menuju ke kamarnya. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kalau sampai Meiko yang sudah tidur terbangun karenanya, bisa-bisa Kaito jadi sasaran amuk wanita itu. Setelah mengganti bajunya, Kaito merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang berada di kamarnya yang kecil itu.

"Besok lusa ya? Masih ada satu hari lagi untuk mempersiapkan diri. Semoga saja waktunya cukup untuk mengumpulkan anggota," gumam Kaito. Dipejamkanlah matanya, dengan harapan ia bisa tertidur untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang sedari tadi menyerang.

Seiring waktu berjalan, pagi pun menjelang. Matahari masih terlihat malu-malu di ufuk timur, ayam-ayam milik penduduk mulai berkokok, para penjaga malam mulai kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Orang-orang sudah mulai bangun dan bersiap memulai kegiatan mereka seperti biasa, begitu pula dengan para penghuni gereja di kerajaan Guardiana. Len dan Rin terlihat sedang membersihkan dalam dan luar gereja, Luka dan Gumi sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan, sedangkan Gakupo, ia terlihat sibuk menyiapkan peralatan untuk bertempur di gerbang kuno bagian timur besok.

Di pagi buta tersebut, terlihat siluet seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah gereja. Suara sepatu kulitnya terdengar begitu nyaring, memecah keheningan pagi. Pedang yang tergantung di pinggang kirinya melenggang kesana kemari seiring langkahnya yang terburu-buru. "Body armor" nya terlihat memantulkan sinar biru ketika sedikit cahaya mentari menyinarinya. Karena udara masih terasa agak dingin, "muffler" yang terlingkar di lehernya ditarik sampai menutupi mulut. Terkadang rambut biru gelapnya berantakan diterpa angin pagi yang segar, tapi tak dipedulikannya. Tak seberapa lama, sampailah ia di depan gereja. Rin dan Len yang masih menyapu di luar menyadari kedatangan orang itu.

"Eh, kakak rambut biru yang kemarin! Kok datang lagi? Bukannya 'udah diusir sama kak Luka?" teriak Rin yang pertama kali melihat Kaito datang di pagar luar gereja.

Len yang masih menyapu dedaunan kering, seketika menghentikan kegiatannya, "Eh kak Kaito, selamat pagi!" sapa Len disertai senyuman kecil.

"Yo! Selamat pagi, Rin, Len! Oh iya, ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu, Len!" balas Kaito dengan semangat.

"Hm? Aku? Ada apa kak?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Aku mau...," belum selesai Kaito berbicara, muncul Luka dari dalam gereja, dan memotong ucapan Kaito.

"Bicaranya nanti saja. Rin, Len, sarapan sudah siap! Kau sudah makan di rumah, Kaito?" ujar Luka, Rin dan Len menghentikan pekerjaan mereka, dan langsung menuju ke gereja.

"Belum, hehehe...," jawab Kaito sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Dasar... makanya kalau mau pergi pagi-pagi sekali, sarapan dulu! Kalau di tengah jalan pingsan bagaimana?" omel Luka, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf-maaf, habis aku buru-buru sih. Kalau begitu aku cari makan dulu ya!" Kaito bersiap meninggalkan gereja, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Luka memanggilnya lagi.

"Kenapa harus makan di tempat lain? Di sini saja! Kami tidak sebegitu pelitnya sampai tak mau membagi makanan denganmu!" ujar Luka sambil tersenyum. Rin dan Len yang melihat senyuman Luka, menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, kenapa Luka yang kemarin kasar pada Kaito, sekarang berubah 180 derajat?

"Eh, Len, kenapa kakak berubah secepat ini ya? Jangan-jangan siang ini hujan deras?" bisik Rin pada adik kembarnya, Len, sambil melihat ke langit yang sangat cerah.

"Nggak tau, apa mungkin...,"

"Salah makan!" ujar Rin setengah berteriak.

"Sssst... jangan keras-keras kak, nanti kedengaran!" bisik Len pada saudara kembarnya itu.

Luka yang memang sudah mendengar pembicaraan Rin dan Len langsung menengok ke arah mereka berdua. Kedua bersaudara itu pun membeku seketika saat mata Luka menatap mereka.

"Len, berani-beraninya kau bilang kakak salah makan ya? Siap-siap saja menerima hukuman setelah ini!" ujar Luka sambil memasang wajah seram yang bisa membuat Rin dan Len bergidik.

"Eh? Kok aku lagi? Yang bilang kakak salah makan kan...," sanggah Len, tapi belum selesai ia membela diri, Rin memotong kata-katanya.

"Len yang bilang kak! Tadi aku dengar sendiri kok!" teriak Rin sambil berlari ke arah gereja, terlihat Rin tertawa puas melihat Len dimarahi Luka.

"Da-dasar kak Rin! Tunggu! Akan kutangkap kau dan kubuat mengaku!" Len pun mengejar Rin yang sudah lebih dulu mencapai gereja.

"Weee~, coba saja kalau bisa! Balapan ke meja makan ya!" ejek Rin, ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Len.

Rin dan Len pun terlihat kejar-kejaran sampai ke dalam gereja, Luka hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua adik kesayangannya itu. Ia menengok lagi kepada Kaito yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kaito pada Luka.

"Yakin apanya?" Luka balik bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Melibatkan Len yang masih terlalu muda? Memang kuakui, anak seumurannya tidak boleh dilibatkan dalam masalah seperti ini. Tapi karena itu niatnya sendiri, aku merasa tak berhak untuk melarangnya saat ia mengajukan diri ikut denganku," jawab Kaito sambil melihat ke arah Rin dan Len yang masih kejar-kejaran.

"Yah... aku yakin ini keputusan yang baik untuknya."

"Alasannya?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri, dan itu tak akan kuberitahukan padamu!" jawab Luka sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Yang penting aku sudah diizinkan untuk mengajaknya kan?" ujar Kaito.

"Dengan syarat yang kuajukan padamu tentunya," balas Luka sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ya-ya, syarat itu ya?"

"Sudah bicaranya, sekarang makan dulu! Nanti keburu dingin!" Luka menggiring Kaito masuk ke dalam gereja.

Setibanya di ruang makan yang berada di belakang gereja, Kaito segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menghabiskan sepiring sarapan pagi itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dipanggilnya Len yang sudah selesai makan ke hall gereja, Luka dan Rin mengikuti Len yang dipanggil Kaito.

"Ada apa kak Kaito? Apa ada hubungnnya dengan masalah kemarin?" tanya Len yang bingung kenapa Kaito memanggilnya.

"Ya, kau benar Len. Aku mau bilang kalau kau sekarang kau telah resmi bergabung dengan pasukanku," jawab Kaito.

"Hah? Bukankah kemarin...,"

"Aku yang berubah pikiran, kau boleh ikut dengannya. Dengan syarat, aku harus selalu mendampingimu," potong Luka yang ternyata membuntuti mereka.

"Len boleh ikut? Kalau begitu aku juga mau! Aku nggak mau sendirian di sini!" pinta Rin pada Luka.

"Kau juga Rin? Bagaimana, Luka? Kau izinkan Rin ikut juga?" tanya Kaito pada Luka.

"Kamu nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari Len ya, Rin?" ejek Luka ketika mendengar Rin juga mau ikut dengan Kaito.

"I... eh? Enggak, bukan itu alasannya!" bantah Rin, dengan wajah yang memerah tentunya.

"Jadi alasannya~?" Kaito ikut-ikutan meledek gadis kecil berpita putih itu.

"Eh... eh... itu...," Rin terbata-bata menjelaskan alasannya, wajahnya makin memerah.

"Anak kembar itu kan harus selalu bersama, mungkin itu alasannya," ujar Len dengan santai.

"Yaaa! Len benar! Itulah alasannya, aku boleh ikut kan, kak Luka?" teriak Rin sambil memeluk Len.

"Oooh, begitu?" sahut Luka dan Kaito bersamaan, disertai tatapan mata yang seolah-olah berkata "benarkah?".

"Ya sudah, sekalian saja Rin kuajak, kau tak keberatan kan, Kaito?" ujar Luka, yang membolehkan Rin untuk ikut dengan Kaito.

"Ng... tidak masalah sih. Kalau boleh tahu, Luka, apa keahlianmu dan Rin?" tanya Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kakak sekarang masih mendalami profesi 'Mage', sedangkan aku masih belajar untuk menjadi 'Archer'," jawab Rin penuh semangat.

"Oh, kurasa formasinya lengkap, dua orang 'Knight' dan seorang 'Swordsman' untuk serangan jarak dekat, seorang 'Mage' untuk serangan menengah dan jauh, seorang 'Archer' untuk serangan jarak jauh, serta seorang 'Healer' sebagai pendukung di garis belakang," gumam Kaito.

"Ya setidaknya untuk saat ini kita masih kalah jumlah dan kalah tanding dengan pasukan musuh, Kaito," ujar Gakupo yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian besi lengkap, terlihat Gumi juga datang bersama Gakupo.

"Tenang saja, masih ada besok hari, aku usahakan untuk menambah jumlah pasukan lagi, temanku," balas Kaito.

"Kelihatannya sudah tak ada besok lagi, kak Kaito," gumam Gumi sambil meletakkan jarinya di bibir.

"Mereka berdua benar, Kaito. Ketakutan terbesar kita sekarang sudah di depan mata," ucap pendeta yang juga muncul dari arah ruang makan.

Rin dan Len saling bertatapan mata penuh kebingungan, Luka juga demikian, ia juga tak mengerti maksud ucapan pendeta. Lain halnya dengan Kaito, pupil matanya yang biru mengecil, jantungnya berdebar kencang, dengan agak ragu, ia coba tebak apa yang pendeta maksudkan.

"Runefaust... menyerang?" bisik Kaito dengan suara bergetar.

Gakupo mengangguk pelan, "Kaito, ikut aku ke menara lonceng, kau pasti mau melihatnya!"

Mereka berdua pun berlari ke arah menara lonceng. Menyusuri tiap anak tangga tanpa berhenti. Setibanya di atas, Kaito tak percaya apa yang dilihat oleh sepasang mata birunya.

"Tuhan, kenyataankah ini?" gumam Kaito penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, teman. Mereka sudah datang," balas Gakupo.

Setengah tidak percaya, Kaito melihat para anggota pasukan Runefaust yang sudah bersiap-siap menyerang kerajaannya. Tak terhitung berapa jumlahnya pasukan yang terdiri dari "Goblin", "Dwarf", dan "Centaur" itu. Mereka berdiam di posisi mereka masing-masing, menunggu perintah untuk menyerang.

"Seluruh kerajaan sudah tahu tentang ini? Kedatangan mereka?" tanya Kaito pada Gakupo.

Gakupo mengangguk pelan lagi, "Semenjak mereka terlihat di cakrawala, seluruh penghuni kerajaan sudah tahu. Satu lagi, baru saja Paduka Raja mengirimkan seorang pembawa pesan kemari, kau ditunggu olehnya di istana, sekarang juga."

Seketika itu juga, Kaito dan Gakupo segera turun dari menara lonceng. Menemui teman-temannya yang menunggunya di bawah. Luka, Rin, Len tampak sudah mulai bersiap-siap. Gumi memasukkan perlengkapannya ke dalam sebuah tas besar miliknya, Gakupo mengganti pedangnya dengan pedang yang tak pernah dilihat Kaito sebelumnya. Ketika akan pergi ke istana untuk bertemu raja, Kaito berpesan pada teman-temannya.

"Aku akan pergi menghadap Paduka Raja, susul aku secepatnya jika persiapan kalian sudah selesai ya?" ucap Kaito dengan terburu-buru.

"Ya, akan kuusahakan menyusulmu secepatnya, Kaito," ujar Gakupo.

"Sebentar lagi persiapan selesai, kau bisa pergi duluan," sambung Luka yang sedang mengenakan mantel bertudungnya yang berwarna hitam.

Kaito pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Kaito menuju ke istana, ia tak tahu apa yang akan diperintahkan raja selanjutnya. Seiring langkahnya ke istana, ia melihat para pasukan Guardiana sedang bersiap-siap untuk menahan serangan pasukan Runefaust. Terlihat Leon sedang sibuk mengatur pasukannya, dan Meiko yang sedang memilih senjatanya. Sosok Kaito pun menghilang di antara para pasukan Guardiana yang lalu-lalang di tengah kota.

***To Be Continued***

Author: Akhirnya, ini chapter selesai juga! Tadinya gak yakin bisa selesai bulan ini, ternyata bisa!

Kaito: Selesai dengan curi-curi waktu tentunya, kalo gak begitu, pasti chapter 2 gak bakalan rampung!

Author: Hehehe... waktu istirahat saya pake buat bikin fic, bulan ini kerjaan banyak! Istirahatnya dikit, pasti waktu buat updatenya lama lah!

Kaito: Kira-kira bakalan update cepet gak nih 'ter?

Author: Ya... paling cepet 2 minggu lah, paling lambat sebulan.

Luka: Master! Pikirin On Board Training dulu! Baru nulis fic!

Gakupo: Luka bener tuh! Kemaren Master diomelin gara-gara belom ada tugas yang kelar satupun!

Author: Aih, aib jangan dibuka di depan umum dong, gimana sih?

Miku: Woi Master!

Author: Yo! Kenapa lagi Miku? Tenang aja, giliranmu masih belom.

Miku: Bukan itu! Kok ada adegan Kaito sama kak Luka berduaan?, malem-malem lagi!

Gakupo: Oh iya tuh! Luka itu seharusnya sama saya!

Luka: Ih! Siapa yang mau sama maniak terong kayak kamu?

Author: Eh iya juga ya? Tiba-tiba aja muncul ide kayak begitu, terus kenapa? Gak rela ya?

Kaito: Miku, bilang aja kalo kamu su*Plak*

Miku: Diem aja, dasar maniak es krim!

Author: Kamu sendiri maniak negi ("_ _) **Oke lah, ga usah panjang-panjang dan lebar-lebar, akhir kata, makasih banyak bagi teman-teman yang sudah mau menyiakan waktu dan quota internetnya(?) untuk membaca fic saya ini, dan seperti yang diterangkan di atas, berhubung kerjaan saya banyak, karya tulis juga numpuk kagak karuan, mungkin update bakalan agak lama, 2 minggu atau sebulan! Saya mohon maaf. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya!**


End file.
